Zwölfter Doctor
Der Zwölfte Doctor ist, zählt man den lange verheimlichten Kriegs-Doctor und die zur Bio-Meta-Krise führende Regeneration des Zehnten Doctors dazu, die Vierzehnte Inkarnation des Doctors. Es handelt sich um den Ersten Doctor eines neuen Regenerationszyklus, der dem Doctor von den Time Lords in der Episode The Time of the Doctor geschenkt wurde. Er war erstmals in der Jubiläums-Episode The Day of the Doctor kurz zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit allen anderen seiner Inkarnationen kämpft er im Ewigen Krieg für die Rettung Gallifreys. In der darauffolgenden Weihnachtsepisode The Time of the Doctor regeneriert der Elfte Doctor zum Zwölften. Er hat aber vergessen wie man die TARDIS fliegt. Außerdem hat er das Aussehen von Lobus Caecilius (The Fires of Pompeii) angenommen, um sich selbst an seine damaligen Taten zu erinnern und danach zu handeln. Aussehen Anders als seine vorherigen Inkarnationen ist der Doctor nun wieder deutlich älter und hat ein mürrisches, faltiges Gesicht mit grimmigen Augenbrauen (von denen er kurz nach seiner Regneration meint, dass sie einfach abfallen und ein Land der bösen Augenbrauen gründen könnten); außerdem hat er grau meliertes (im Laufe der Zeit immer weißeres) Haar, welches er anfangs relativ kurz und glatt trägt, später länger und leicht gekringelt oder leicht gegelt. Aufgrund seiner "bösen" Augenbrauen kommt es immer wieder zu Witzen, sowohl von ihm selbst, wie auch von Missy. Er wollte das Outfit des Elften Doctors vereinfachen und trägt deswegen nur noch ein schwarzes oder weißes Hemd (zeitweise auch schwarze Hoodies mit T-Shirts) mit einer mittellangen schwarzen, kurzzeitig weinroten, Jacke ohne irgendwelche zusätzlichen Accessoires. Wegen dieser Kleidung halten ihn einige Leute für einen Zauberer, was er gelegentlich auch anspricht. Manchmal äußert er sich etwas argwöhnisch über die Schals und Fliegen, die seine früheren Inkarnationen (insbesonders die Elfte) getragen haben. Wie der Erste und Dritte Doctor trägt auch er einen Ring mit kleinem Schmuckstein am Ringfinger. Charakter Der Zwölfte Doctor ist viel argwöhnischer als seine Vorgänger (Deep Breath), zudem zeigt er eine gewisse Ungeduld mit Menschen und eine Abneigung gegen jeden anderen englischen Dialekt als den schottischen, den er selbst spricht - wie vor ihm nur der Siebte Doctor. Entgegen seiner vorherigen Inkarnationen ignoriert er anfangs sterbende Menschen und ihre Angst, und zieht einen Vorteil aus dem Tod anderer. Er ist das komplette Gegenteil zu seinem unmittelbaren Vorgänger: Er ist gleichgültiger, kühler und berechnender. Als er dadurch Claras Vertrauen in sich zerstört, beginnt er sich langsam zu wandeln und wird freundlicher. Diese Entwicklung wird jedoch durch Claras Tod aufgehoben, er fällt kurzzeitig in seine kühle, zynische Art zurück. Nachdem Clara schließlich die Erinnerungen an sich gelöscht hat, beginnen sowohl seine ursprüngliche unterkühlte und berechnende, wie auch seine neuere, etwas freundlichere, Persönlichkeit miteinander zu verschmelzen, was einen facettenreichen, stabilen Charakter erschafft. Die anfängliche und auch danach immer wieder auftretende Gleichgültigkeit hat eine große Ausnahme: Seine Begleiter. Um sie zu beschützen, lädt er sich jede noch so große Bürde auf. Anders als seine Vorgänger macht er dies jedoch nicht in einem großangelegten und überlegten Plan (welcher eventuelle Nachwirkungen von ihm ablenkt), sondern agiert bisweilen kurzsichtig und/oder sogar rachsüchtig, vor allem aber selbstlos. So lässt er eine Milliarden Jahre dauernde Folter in seiner eigenen Beichtscheibe über sich ergehen um Clara zurückzuholen und den Time Lords Paroli zu bieten, und riskiert zur Rettung Bill Potts einen zu langen Aufenthalt im Vakuum, welcher ihm letztendlich auch das Augenlicht raubt. Somit ist er auch die erste Inkarnation des Doctors, die für seinen Beschützerinstinkt ernste Konsequenzen tragen muss. (Heaven Sent, Oxygen) Wie es damals beim Sechsten Doctor der Fall gewesen ist, wird auch diese Inkarnation charakterlich an den Ersten Doctor angelehnt, welcher am Anfang sehr unmenschlich und gefühlskalt ist, aber im Verlauf der Staffeln immer mehr "aufgetaut". Dies zeigt sich unteranderem auch dadurch, dass er bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt Clara "ausnutzt", sie also bewusst in schwierige oder gefährliche Situationen bringt (oder sie ignoriert) um seine eigene Neugierde und seinen Forschersinn zu befriedigen. Der Doctor zeigt sich jedoch auch sehr selbstreflektiv. So denkt er immer wieder darüber nach, ob er ein guter Mann ist (Deep Breath, Into the Dalek). Clara hält er, nach eigenen Angaben, für einen außergewöhnlichen Doctor. Allerdings muss er ihr gegenüber eingestehen, dass Gutherzigkeit nichts damit zu tun hat (Flatline). Einmal zeigt er, gerade wegen seines anfangs ziemlich barschen und dunklen Charakters, die Sorge, dass, sollte er einmal mit anderen Inkarnationen zusammenkommen, diese ihn als "dunkelste" Inkarnation ablehnen. Eine nicht ganz unbegründete Sorge, da er jahrelang die Erinnerungen an seine sechste und ebenfalls barsche (aber vor allem egozentrischste) Inkarnation aus einem ähnlichen Grund heraus unterdrückt hat. Manchmal äußert er sich argwöhnisch über seine Vorgänger und deren Ideale. So kritisiert er einmal den in seinen Augen naiven Charakter des Elften Doctors und, dass er deswegen vielen Leuten nicht helfen konnte. Allgemein scheint er (anfangs) etwas gegen seinen direkten Vorgänger zu haben und findet zum Beispiel dessen Fixierung auf Fliegen lächerlich. Abenteuer mit Clara thumb|240px|Das erste Abenteuer des Zwölften Doctors Gegenüber Clara zeigt er sich deutlich weniger gleichgültig als bei anderen Menschen. Sie ist ihm unglaublich wichtig. Er konsultiert sie beispielsweise bei seinen Überlegungen, ob er ein guter Mann sei (Deep Breath, Into the Dalek). Auch in anderen Situationen wird deutlich, dass ihm ihre Meinung wichtig ist. So lässt er sich immer wieder von ihr überzeugen auch den anderen Menschen zu helfen und diese nicht ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen (Last Christmas). Als Clara von einem Date berichtet, zeigt er sich sehr behütend und möchte am liebsten gleich alles über den Mann herausfinden. Außerdem möchte er Clara vor großen Bedrohungen schützen. So schickt er sie zurück in die TARDIS, während er sich allein um die Bedrohung kümmern will (Listen). Jedoch kommt es kurzeitig zu einem Bruch zwischen dem Doctor und Clara. Er verschweigt Clara, dass das Mondlebewesen harmlos ist und überlässt ihr die Entscheidung eine mögliche Bedrohung für die Menschheit auszuschalten oder das Mondlebewesen am Leben zu lassen und eine Vernichtung der Welt in Kauf zu nehmen. Clara entscheidet sich dafür, das Lebewesen nicht zu töten. Als sie jedoch erfährt, dass der Doctor ihr verschwiegen hat, dass er wusste, dass das Wesen harmlos ist, möchte sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben (Kill the Moon). Wenig später wollen sie eine letzte gemeinsame Reise antreten und sich dann endgültig voneinander verabschieden (Mummy on the Orient Express). Beide bemerken, dass sie eigentlich nicht Abschied nehmen wollen und die gemeinsamen Abenteuer genießen. So unternehmen sie weitere Reisen miteinander. Als mit Danny Pink die wichtigste Person in Claras Leben stirbt, ist Clara verzweifelt. Sie möchte alles tun, um Danny zurückzuholen. Somit entführt sie den Doctor und die TARDIS zu einem Vulkan. Dort erklärt sie, dass sie alle TARDIS-Schlüssel in die Lava werfen würde, wenn der Doctor nicht durch die Zeit reist und Danny zurückholt. Da der Doctor das nicht tun will, schmeißt sie schließlich alle Schlüssel in die Lava. Danach bricht sie weinend zusammen. Erst jetzt erkennt sie, was sie getan hat. Jedoch erweist sich alles als Illusion und der Doctor und Clara sind noch immer in der TARDIS, die sich überhaupt nicht bewegt hat. Einerseits ist der Doctor verletzt, dass Clara ihn und seine Prinzipien verraten hat. Andererseits ist sie ihm so wichtig, dass er nichts anderes in Betracht zieht, als Clara zu helfen. Mit ihrem Gefühlsausbruch ist er jedoch überfordert. Anstatt sie zu trösten oder mit ihr zu reden, tut er das was er am besten kann: Handeln. Er will versuchen Danny von den Toten zurückzuholen und nimmt dafür selbst eine Reise zur Hölle in Kauf (Dark Water). Am Ende dieser Reise könnte Danny zwar erneut leben, jedoch schenkt er sein Leben einem Jungen, den er als Soldat bei einem Angriff getötet hatte. Der Doctor hat derweil Koordinaten von Missy empfangen, die ihn angeblich nach Gallifrey führen. Die Spur verläuft ins Nichts. Während Clara dem Doctor verschweigt, dass Danny tot ist, erzählt der Doctor Clara nicht, dass er Gallifrey nicht gefunden hat. Beide wollen dem Glück des anderen nicht im Wege stehen und nehmen dabei sogar den Verlust des anderen in Kauf (Death in Heaven). Einige Zeit später treffen sie sich zufällig wieder. Der Doctor findet heraus, dass Danny doch tot ist und Clara erfährt, dass der Doctor Gallifrey nie gefunden hat. Sie wollen wieder gemeinsam reisen (Last Christmas). Später dann wird er zusammen mit Clara und Missy zum wiederaufgebauten Skaro gebracht, wo er mit dem sterbenden Davros konfrontiert ist, welchen er als Junge retten wollte, bis er dessen Namen erfahren hat. Er muss hilflos mitansehen, wie Clara und Missy getötet und die TARDIS von den Daleks zerstört wird. Daraufhin wird er etwas empfänglich für ein unmoralisches Angebot von Seiten Davros, der ihm zeigt, wie er sämtliche Daleks auf Skaro mit einem Schlag töten könnte, jedoch lehnt der Doctor ab und macht (aus Hinterlist) genau das Gegenteil, in dem er freiwillig in Davros eigentliche Falle tappt und sowohl diesem, wie auch sämtlichen Daleks auf Skaro einen Teil seiner Regenerationsenergie zukommen lässt. Daraufhin wird die Dalek-Stadt von älteren Dalek-Generationen zerstört und der Doctor kann in der Verwirrung zusammen mit der doch nicht toten Clara in der nicht zerstörten TARDIS fliehen. (The Magician's Apprentice, The Witch's Familiar) Auf dem Rückweg von einer Spezies, die jahrzehntelang Silvester feiert, setzt die TARDIS den Doctor in der Unterwasserbasis Drum ab. Wie er zusammen mit Clara herausfindet, spuken dort Geister umher. Um deren Auftauchen zu erklären und Clara zu retten, reist er mit Mason Bennett und Alice O'Donnell zurück zur Ankunft des auslösenden Schiffes. In der Vergangenheit erfährt er über ein Telefonat mit Clara in der Zukunft, das ein weiterer Geist, nämlich seiner, aufgetaucht sei. Mit der Gewissheit, das es auch ihn treffen wird, versucht er dann dem Fischer-König aufzuhalten, verliert jedoch O'Donnell. Später, vor der Konfrontation mit dem Fischer-König, findet er dann heraus, dass er in einem Bootstrap-Paradoxon gefangen war, worauf er plant den König mittels einer Staudammsprengung auszuschalten und selber in der (später geborgenen) Stasiskapsel zu entkommen. Auf diese Art wieder auf Drum kann er auch die Geister unschädlich machen, wobei sich sein Geist als Hologramm herausstellt. (Under the Lake, Before the Flood) Nach der Rettung Claras vor einem Love Sprite werden er und seine Begleiterin von Wikingern gefangen genommen und in deren Dorf gebracht. Während er versucht sich als Odin auszugeben, hat der Anführer der Mire die selbe Idee und "erntet" die Krieger des Dorfes für seine Zwecke. Auf diese Weise nimmt er auch Clara und Ashildr mit, die er jedoch wieder zurück ins Dorf bringt, nachdem Ashildr ihm den Krieg erklärt hat. Der Doctor versucht dann leicht verzweifelt den verbliebenen Fischern und Bauern das Kämpfen beizubringen, was jedoch nicht funktioniert, weshalb er daraufhin eine listige Falle für die Mire auslegt, die selbige, mit Ashildrs Hilfe, bloßstellen soll. Diese List funktioniert, fordert jedoch Ashildrs Leben. Im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Tod erkennt er endlich, weshalb er sich bei der Regeneration dieses Erscheinungsbild gab, und erweckt Ashildr mithilfe eines Mire-Implantats wieder zu neuem Leben. Er erkennt jedoch erst im Nachhinein, dass er damit wohl einen Fehler begangen hat. (The Girl Who Died) Er beobachtet danach Ashildrs Leben durch den Lauf der Zeit und trifft im 17. Jahrhundert wieder auf sie. Dort verhindert er, dass sie zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Leandro eine außerirdische Streitmacht mithilfe eines menschlichen Opfers (einem zum Tode verurteilten Verbrecher) auf die Erde führt. Auch nach diesem erneuten Zusammentreffen behält er sie eine Weile im Auge und findet sie u.a. auf einem Selfie, das Clara mit einer ihrer Schülerinnen zeigt. (The Woman Who Lived) Wenig später erfährt er, dass das Albtraumszenario, also ein Fehlschlag der Eingliederung von Zygonen in die menschliche Gesellschaft, eingetreten ist. Er versucht die dafür verantwortliche Splittergruppe ohne viel Blutvergießen zu finden und die Sache friedlich zu lösen, jedoch gerät er ebenfalls ins Fadenkreuz der Splittergruppe, sodass sein Flugzeug von einer Zygonen-Doppelgängerin Clara in die Luft gesprengt wird. Er kann rechtzeitig mit Osgood entkommen und beginnt nun direkt gegen die rebellierenden Zygonen zu agieren. Im Schwarzen Archiv kommt es dadurch zu einer Konfrontation zwischen ihm und Bonnie, die die echte Clara als Geißel hält. Er schafft es schließlich die Situation mit einer wütenden Rede über seine Erlebnisse im Ewigen Krieg zu entschärfen. Bonnie gibt dadurch nach und bläst die Rebellion ab. (The Zygon Invasion, The Zygon Inversion) Durch Zufall gelangen er und Clara auf die Le Verrier-Station, die von mörderischen Monstern, den Sandmen, übernommen wurde. Zusammen mit einem zur Station geschickten Trupp gehen sie der Sache auf den Grund und treffen auf Rassmussen, welcher der Erfinder der Morpheus-Kapseln ist. Nach und nach wird ersichtlich, dass diese Kapseln für die Sandmen verantwortlich sind und, dass Rassmussen nicht der ist, der er scheint. Schließlich kann der Doctor aufklären, dass Rassmussen in Wahrheit ebenfalls ein Sandman ist und seine "Spezies" über ein Signal verbreiten möchte. Er deaktiviert daraufhin die Gravitationsschilde der Station, womit sie in die Atmosphäre des Neptuns zu fallen beginnt und überlässt "Rassmussen" und die anderen Sandmen ihrem Schicksal. (Sleep No More) Der Abschied von Clara Durch einen Anruf von Rigsy, der in eine perfide Falle gelockt wurde, werden der Doctor und Clara auf eine Stolperstraße aufmerksam gemacht. Während er versucht, den Mord, für den Rigsy angeklagt und verurteilt wurde, aufzuklären, denkt Clara, sie handle ähnlich wie der Doktor, indem sie Rigsys Mal auf sich überträgt und sich dabei unter dem Schutz von Ashildr wähnt. Doch ihr Plan geht nach hinten los. Obwohl der Doctor die Intrige, die als Falle für ihn geplant war, aufdecken kann, gelingt es Ashildr nicht, den Quantenschatten von Clara zu lösen, da sich durch die Übertragung ihr "Vertrag" mit dem Schatten geändert hat. Dadurch muss sich Clara dem Schatten in Form eines Raben stellen und wird von ihm getötet. Der Doctor ist wegen des Todes seiner Begleiterin rasend und begibt sich wütend in die für ihn ausgelegte Falle, um herauszufinden, wer der Verursacher ist, und dadurch Clara vielleicht retten zu können. (Face the Raven) Nach einer mehrere Milliarden Jahre dauernden Tortur in seiner eigenen Beichtscheibe gelangt er schließlich nach Gallifrey und stellt dort den für Claras Tod und seine Folter verantwortlichen Rassilon zur Rede. Schließlich kann er das gallifreysche Militär auf seine Seite ziehen und Rassilon aufgrund seiner Tat verbannen. Damit beginnt aber erst sein Plan. Als Nächstes bittet er, dass man Clara (die laut ihm detaillierte Informationen zum Hybriden hat) aus ihrer Zeitlinie, kurz vor ihrem Tod, extrahiert. Nachdem sie so zu ihm zurückgekommen ist, bringt er sie in die Klostergewölbe, stiehlt eine TARDIS und möchte sie aus Gallifreys Zeitzone bringen, damit sie nicht mehr an ihren eigentlichen Todeszeitpunkt gekoppelt ist. Er ist bereit ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen, nur damit er weiß, dass sie weiterleben kann. Es kommt jedoch anders. Als er am Ende der Zeit in den Ruinen von Gallifrey landet, trifft er dort erneut auf Ashildr. Während er mit ihr spricht, manipuliert Clara den Gedächtnislöscher und bewirkt so, dass nicht sie die Erinnerungen an den Doctor, sondern der Doctor die Erinnerungen an sie verliert. Sie bringt ihn zusammen mit Ashildr zur Erde zurück und spricht noch ein letztes Mal mit ihm. Bei dem Gespräch berichtet er ihr, dass er sich zwar an den Namen und die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse, aber sich nicht an ihr Gesicht erinnern könne. Er sei sich aber sicher, dass er ihr Gesicht wieder erkennen würde, wenn er ihr begegne. Hier zeigt sich, dass dies ein Trugschluss ist, da er Clara während des Gesprächs nicht erkennt. Danach trennen sich ihre Wege, da Clara gemeinsam mit Ashildr - beide auf ihre eigene Weise quasi unsterblich - in der zweiten TARDIS (in Form eines American Diner) davon fliegen. (Heaven Sent, Hell Bent) Das Leben ohne Clara thumb|210px|Der Doctor und die Collins-Familie Der Doctor hält sich einige Zeit im London der 1970er Jahren auf, da die TARDIS nicht mehr funktioniert (The Pestilent Heart). Er lebt bei Jessica Collins und ihrer Familie und bekommt es mit jagenden Kolothos zu tun (Bloodsport). thumb|Der Zwölfte Doctor gegen den ersten [[Master (Thascalos)|Master]]In dieser Zeit trifft er auch den Master wieder. Dieser benutzt die Collins-Familie, um Zugang zu einem Planeten zu bekommen, der mit einem Zeitschloss gesichert ist. Dort begegnen die beiden Time Lords der Wissenschaftlerin Kiadine, die sich durch Experimente in ein allmächtiges Wesen verwandelt hatte und von den Time Lords weggesperrt wurde. Kiadine wendet sich dem Master zu, der ihren Hass auf die Time Lords teilt, und überträgt ihm ihre Kraft, wodurch sie selbst stirbt. Der Master nutzt seine Kräfte, um seine Assistentin Katja Dabrowski zu Tode altern zu lassen und greift den Doctor an. Er ist verwundert, als dieser nicht zu Tode altert, woraufhin der Doctor antwortet, dass er vier Milliarden Jahre alt sei, was der Master für unmöglich hält. Der Doctor greift nun den Master an und nimmt selbst einen Teil der Energie auf. Dabei erklärt er ihm, dass ihm bewusst ist, warum der Master zuvor Jack Hayes und Gabriel Gayle getötet hat: er wollte ihn provozieren, damit Kiadine ihn abweist. Er hätte sich jedoch nicht bemühen müssen; in diesem Körper sei er immer wütend. Als der Master jedoch die Oberhand gewinnt, stellen sich Jessica und ihre Familie in den Weg. Der Master greift sie an, doch durch die Energie, die die Familie absorbiert hatte, kommt es zur Explosion. Der Doctor reist mit der Collins-Familie nach Hause und verabschiedet sich. Doch auch der Master hat die Explosion überlebt und beginnt zu regenerieren.(Doorway to Hell). Nachdem sich die TARDIS wieder erholt hat, reist der Doctor alleine weiter. Er trifft den jungen Clive Finch am Loch Ness und muss sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder mit einen alten "Freund" auseinandersetzen (The Persistence of Memory). Im Paris des Jahres 1695 lernt der Doctor die mutige Julie d'Aubigny kennen und ist überrascht, dass Cardinal Richelieu noch am Leben ist (Terror of the Cabinet Noir). In New York City bekommt er es erneut mit Weinenden Engeln zu tun und lernt die Geschwister Alex und Brandon Yow kennen. Nachdem die drei eine vermeintliche Invasion der Engel verhindert haben, begleiten Alex und Bradon den Doctor eine Zeit lang auf seinen Reisen, um hinter das Geheimnis eines Notzbuches aus dem 16. Jahrhundert zu kommen (The Lost Angel ...). Anschließend begegnet der Doctor dem Künstlerpärchen Sonny Robinson und Val Kent und verschafft den beiden ein echtes Abenteuer als Inspiration für ihre Comics (Invasion of the Mindmorphs). Der Doctor trifft Hattie Munroe wieder, die er schon mal als kurzzeitige Begleiterin an seiner Seite hatte. Hattie befindet sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt an ein kritischen Punkt ihrer Karriere und überlegt, ob sie nicht eine Solokarriere starten sollte. Durch den Kampf gegen Seetangmonster, die sich als "Botschafter" einer gefangenen Kreatur entpuppen, kann der Doctor sie überzeugen doch bei ihrer Band zu bleiben (Beneath the Waves). thumb|240px|left|Der Zwölfte Doctor trifft River Später verschlägt es den Doctor ins 54. Jahrhundert auf den Planeten Mendorax Dellora. Dort trifft er erneut auf River Song, die ihn jedoch nicht erkennt - da sie bisher nur seine vorherigen Inkarnationen traf und nichts von seinem neuen Regenerationszyklus weiß. Sie ist mit dem tyrannischen Cyborg Hydroflax verheiratet, da sie an einen wertvollen Diamanten heran will, der sich im Kopf ihres Gatten befindet. Während dieses Abenteuers lernt der Doctor auch Rivers Mitarbeiter Nardole kennen, der jedoch von Hydroflax geköpft und mit dessen Roboter-Körper verbunden wird (The Husbands of River Song). Später erfährt man, dass der Doctor Nardoles Kopf von dem Roboterkörper trennt und ihm einen aus verschiedenen Einzelteilen bestehenden neuen Körper verschafft (The Return of Doctor Mysterio). Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abenteuer verbringen der Doctor und River schließlich ihre letzten Nacht bei den Singenden Türmen von Darilium - die 24 Jahre andauert. Nach dieser Zeit begibt sich River schließlich in die Bibliothek, wo sie ihr Leben für den Zehnten Doctor opfert und dieser sie schließlich in CALs Realität speichert. (The Husbands of River Song) Die Reisen mit Bill und Nardole Nach seinem Abschied von River begibt sich der Doctor nach New York City, wo er zu Weihnachten den kleinen Grant Gordon trifft. Diesem verleiht er vesehentlich überirdische Kräfte (The Return of Doctor Mysterio). thumb|240px|left|Der Doctor und Nardole bewachen Missy Anschließend wird der Doctor zum Planeten Carnathon gerufen, wo er als letzter Time Lord die Hinrichtung der für ihre Verbrechen verurteilten Missy ausführen soll. Als er kurz davor steht, taucht überraschend Nardole auf, der ihm River Songs Tagebuch übergibt. Daraufhin entscheidet er sich gegen die Hinrichtung und sperrt Missy in eine Quantenfaltkammer, die er im Keller der St Luke's University in Bristol versteckt. Gemeinsam mit Nardole bewacht er die Kammer für mehrere Jahrzehnte, während er als Professor an der Universät lehrt (Extremis). In dieser Zeit bringt er Nardole sogar bei, die TARDIS zu steuern. Während er es mit einem Transdimensionalen Kassetten-Wesen zu tun bekommt, reist Nardole mit der TARDIS zum Eurovision Song Contest 1974, um den Auftritt von ABBA zu sehen (Dead Media). Im Jahr 2016 wird der Doctor auf die Pläne des Schwarms der Winterharmonie aufmerksam und begibt sich mit Nardole nach New York, wo sich der Hauptsitz der Harmony Shoal befindet. Dort lernt er die Reporterin Lucy Fletcher kennen, die ebenfalls herausfinden will, was es mit der Firma auf sich hat. Den Invasionsversuch des Schwarms können der Doctor und Nardole mit Hilfe des Superhelden The Ghost verhindern. (The Return of Doctor Mysterio) thumb|240px|Der Doctor und Bill Während seiner Zeit als Professor wird der Doctor auf die Kantinenbedienung Bill Potts aufmerksam und bietet ihr an, als ihr persönlicher Tutor zu fungieren. Sie nimmt sein Angebot an und wird in den folgenden Monaten vom Doctor gefördert, wobei sie immer wieder bemerkt, dass dieser offenbar etwas zu verbergen hat. Als sie es mit einer außerirdischen Lebensform zu tun bekommen, die offenbar hinter Bill her ist, entscheidet sich der Doctor nach einigem Ringen mit sich selbst (ursprünglich wollte er ihr Gedächtnis löschen), Bill zu seiner Begleiterin zu machen und gemeinsam machen sie sich zu neuen Abenteuern auf. (The Pilot) Die erste Reise mit seiner neuen Begleiterin führt ihn nach Gliese 581 D, wo sie auf eine verlassene, aber nagelneue, Kolonie stoßen. Zuerst in der Annahme, dass die Kolonisten alle noch unterwegs sind, findet er zum Schrecken von Bill heraus, dass die Rumpfcrew der Kolonie von den Vardy getötet worden waren. Um die nachkommenden Kolonisten zu schützen möchte er daraufhin die Kolonie in die Luft sprengen, findet dann jedoch heraus, dass die Kolonisten bereits auf dem Planeten in Kryosstase sind und langsam aufwachen. Wegen der Taten der Vardy sind die aufgewachten Kolonisten auf die Roboter nicht gut zu sprechen und wollen einen Kampf vom Zaun brechen, was der Doctor dadurch verhindert, dass er die Programmierung der Vardy ändert und sie zu einer eigenständigen, synthetischen Spezies (und nebenbei zur indigenen Spezies des Planeten) macht. Die Kolonisten müssen nun mit ihnen zurechtkommen und schließen Frieden, daraufhin verlassen der Doctor und Bill die Kolonie. (Smile) Nach der "Kolonie des Todes" möchte der Doctor Bill zurück nach Hause bringen, landet jedoch im London des Jahres 1814 zum letzten Eismarkt auf der Themse. Fängt der Trip zuerst ganz harmlos an, müssen die beiden mitansehen, wie ein kleiner Junge von etwas unter dem Eis verschleppt wird. Aufgrund der darauf lethargischen Reaktion des Doctors erlebt Bill ihre erste Vertrausenskrise und möchte sogar das Reisen mit ihm abbrechen, daraufhin lenkt er ein und geht mit ihr der Sache auf den Grund. So finden sie heraus, dass unter dem Eis ein riesiges Fischwesen lebt, welches von Lord Sutcliffe und seiner Familie seit Jahrhunderten ausgenutzt wird. Sie können die Kreatur befreien, was das Ende des Eismarktes besiegelt. (Thin Ice) Zurück in der Gegenwart hilft er Bill später beim Umziehen in ein altes Anwesen, jedoch merkt er schnell, dass mit diesem etwas nicht stimmt. Am Abend schmuggelt er sich ins Haus, wird jedoch sehr schnell von der Gruppe bemerkt. Nur wenig später gibt es die ersten Todesfälle, was die Befürchtungen des Doctors wahr machen. Er entdeckt die Dryaden, die dafür verantwortlich sind und unter dem Kommando des Vermieters stehen. Als er diesem seine Hilfe (im Austausch zu seinem Leben) anbietet, macht er die Bekanntschaft mit Eliza, die er schließlich als die Mutter des Vermieters identifizieren kann. Mit ihrer Hilfe schafft er es nicht nur den Spuk zu beenden, sondern auch die Mitbewohner von Bill zu retten. (Knock Knock) Da Nardole auf seine Reisen aufmerksam geworden ist, legt er eine kurze Pause ein, beginnt sich jedoch nach neuen Abenteuern zu sehnen und versucht Bill im Geheimen das wahre Gesicht des Weltraums zu zeigen. Allerdings wird er von Nardole aufgehalten, der darauf besteht, mitzukommen. Auf Chasm Forge angekommen, wird Nardole zu einer kleinen nervigen Bremse für den Doctor, jedoch erweißt sich seine Vorsicht als richtig, als ihr Rückweg zur TARDIS wegen eines automatischen, hyperkapitalistischen Systems der Station abgeschnitten wird. In der Folge muss der Doctor gegen mörderische Raumanzüge kämpfen, wobei er und seine beiden Begleiter ebenfalls welche tragen müssen. Nachdem er zur Rettung Bills auch noch sein Augenlicht verloren hat, geht er aufs äußerste und verbindet ihre Anzüge mit dem Kühlungssystem des Stationsreaktors, was zu einer Explosion bei ihrem Tod führt. Dadurch kann er die Anzüge zum Aufgeben bewegen und ihr Überleben sichern. Zurück in der TARDIS behandelt Nardole seine Augen, was zu helfen scheint. Er bringt daraufhin die Überlebenden der Station zum Sitz ihrer Firma und landet dann wieder auf der Erde, wo sich Bill verabschiedet. Nachdem sie weg ist und er von Nardole eine Standpauke erhält, offenbart er diesem, dass er weiterhin blind ist. (Oxygen) Durch die Nachwirkungen seines letzten Abenteuers leicht verunsichert geht der Doctor zum Time Lord-Bunker im Keller und wendet sich an Missy. Dabei bekommt er eine Nachricht einer simulierten Version von sich, die vor den Machenschaften und dem Invasionsplan der Mönche warnt. Nun in der Gewissheit, dass etwas großes auf sie zu kommt, warnt er Bill, er selbst ist sich jedoch unsicher, wie er gegen die Mönche ankämpfen kann, wo er doch blind ist. Die Warnung seiner simulierten Version wird später wahr, als eine riesige Pyramide im Nirgendwo von Turmezistan auftaucht. Die Mönche warnen vor einer Katastrophe, die das Ende der Menschheit bedeuten kann und bieten an diese (und weitere) zu verhindern. Dafür verlangen sie jedoch die komplette Unterwerfung der Menschheit. Der Doctor möchte dies natürlich verhindern und versucht den offensichtlichsten Grund für die Katastrophe, ein Krieg zwischen drei Supermächte, zu verhindern. Erst viel zu spät erkennt er, dass diese nicht der Auslöser für den Untergang der Menschheit sind, sondern sich alles um einen Bakterienstamm dreht, welcher terrestrisches Genmaterial zerstört. Als er die Bakterien durch eine Explosion zerstören möchte, findet er sich im Labor eingeschlossen vor und kann die Tür wegen seiner Blindheit nicht öffnen. Um ihn zu retten nimmt Bill das Angebot der Mönche an und übergibt ihnen als Ausgleich für die Heilung des Doctors die Kontrolle über die Menschheit. (Extremis, The Pyramid at the End of the World) Für die nächsten sechs Monate stellt sich der Doctor als Sprachrohr der Mönche zur Verfügung, "programmiert" aber heimlich von den Mönchen beeinflusste Menschen um und zieht sie so auf seine Seite. Als er soweit alles für seinen Plan zur Befreiung der Menschheit beisammen hat, lässt er durch Nardole Bill holen und prüft mittels eines perfiden weiteren Plans (der auch eine Fake-Regeneration beinhaltet), ob diese für die Mönche arbeitet. Da dies nicht der Fall ist, macht er sich auf um mehr Informationen von Missy zu erhalten, ist von diesen jedoch wenig beeindruckt und greift dann das zentrale Informationszentrum der Mönche an. Zuerst versucht er die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit selbst wieder herzustellen, dies führt jedoch dazu, dass er ausgeknockt wird. Während er bewusstlos ist, wird er von Bill und Nardole gefesselt und muss dann, nachdem er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hat, mitansehen, wie Bill sich dem Mönch stellt. Er bemerkt dabei, dass die Erinnerungen an Bills Mutter wie eine Art Schutzschild agieren und ermutigt Bill schließlich dazu mit diesen die Mönche zu vertreiben. (The Lie of the Land) Später schaut er sich mit den beiden die erste Übertragung einer neuen NASA-Sonde vom Mars an und sieht so die Worte "God save the Queen" auf der Marsoberfläche. Er reist mit Bill und Nardole ins 19. Jahrhundert, dem Ursprung der Nachricht, und landet in einem Höhlensystem unter der Marsoberfläche. Da Bill in ein Loch gefallen und Nardole wegen einer Laune der TARDIS zurück in das gegenwärtige Bristol gelangt ist, sitzt er auf dem Mars fest, zusammen mit einem Regiment britischer Soldaten und einem Eis-Krieger-Stock. Iraxxa erklärt Krieg gegen die einfältigen Soldaten, der jedoch durch den Einsatz des Doctors, Godsacre und Bill schließlich beigelegt wird. Während Godsacre bei den Eis-Kriegern verweilt, taucht Nardole mit der TARDIS wieder auf. Zu seinem Schrecken muss der Doctor dann feststellen, dass diese von Missy geflogen wurde. (Empress of Mars) Um Bill einen Gefallen zu tun und die Wahrheit über den Verbleib der Neunten Legion herauszufinden bringt er sie (und einen protestierenden Nardole) ins keltische Schottland. Während er und Nardole nach dem letzten Schlachtfeld suchen, geht Bill den Fluss entlang, so trennen sich ihre Wege. Schon kurz darauf finden der Doctor und Nardole einen Legionär, der an Lichtentzug gestorben ist und nicht weit davon die restliche Legion. Sie schaffen es jedoch nicht mehr, da sie von Pikten bedroht und in deren Lager gebracht werden. Dort erfährt der Doctor erstmals vom Torhüter und versucht dem und was er bewacht nachzugehen. Er entdeckt ein Portal zwischen der normalen und einer anderen Dimension aus der ein gefährliches Wesen mutwillig freigelassen wurde, das nun Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Nachdem Bill mit dem Rest der Neunten Legion zu ihm gestoßen ist, denkt er sich einen Plan aus und lockt den Lichtverschlinger zum Portal. Nachdem er ihn mit geeinten Kräften zurück in seine Dimension getrieben hat, möchte er als Wächter folgen, doch wird er von den Pikten und Legionären aufgehalten, die an seiner Stelle durch das Portal gehen und es ein für alle Mal versiegeln. (The Eaters of Light) Ein weiterer Abschied Um Missys Fortschritte bei ihrer Charakteränderung zu testen fliegt der Doctor die TARDIS zu einem besonderen Notruf, welcher von einem 644 Kilometer langen Schiff in der Nähe eines schwarzen Loches gesendet wurde. Zuerst nur ein Zaungast begreift der Doctor schnell, dass etwas gehörig schief läuft und versucht einzugreifen, jedoch kann er nicht verhindern, dass Bill von Jorj erschossen und dann von irgendwelchen Leuten verschleppt wird. Er kann ihrem anscheinend nicht ganz toten Unterbewusstsein eine Nachricht schicken und erkennt schnell, dass sie wegen der Zeitdilatation schnell runter müssen. Um dies zu schaffen knockt er schließlich Jorj aus und nimmt den Fahrstuhl. Leider muss er erkennen, dass er zu spät kam und von seinen Feinden umringt ist. Zusammen mit dem Verlust von Bill muss er sich nun auch dem Master im Doppelpack stellen. (World Enough and Time) Um die Cybermen zu besiegen und die letzten unkonvertierten Mondasianer zu retten geht er ans äußerste und zwingt durch eine List die beiden Master an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Die überlegen es sich jedoch anders und möchten kurz vor der letzten Schlacht abhauen. Er hält ihnen eine wütende Rede, die bei beiden abperlt und steht damit nur noch mit Nardole, Bill und den Widerstandskämpfern der Mondasianer gegen die zahlenmäßig weit überlegenden Cybermen. Während einer Feuerpause, ausgelöst durch einen Taktikwechsel der Cybermen, schickt er Nardole und die Flüchtlinge weg. Nardole protestiert, doch der Doctor besteht darauf. Letztendlich bleiben nur noch er und Bill zurück und stellen sich, jeweils für sich, den Cybermen. thumb|240px|Der Zwölfte Doctor am Ende seines Lebens Er nutzt den Code von Nardole um ganze Gruppen von Cybermen in die Luft zu jagen, allerdings findet er sich schon bald von diesen umzingelt vor. Bereit eine riesige Explosion zu seinen Füßen auszulösen, stellt er sich vor und wird von einem Cyberman angeschossen. Da er danach nicht einknickt schießt der Cyberman erneut. Er geht auf seine Knie, nimmt aber noch einmal seine ganze Kraft zusammen und startet eine massive Explosion, die auch ihn selbst erwischt und in einen scheintoten Zustand versetzt. Er wird von Bill und Heather gefunden und in die TARDIS gebracht, wo sich Bill verabschiedet. (The Doctor Falls) Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zwölften Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zwölften Doctors Begleiter des Zwölften Doctors Regeneration Der Zwölfte Doctor beginnt sich nach einem Cybermen-Angriff, der seiner Konvertierung dienen sollte, zu regenerieren, hält diese Regeneration jedoch trotz seiner Verletzungen lange zurück. Er ist damit zusammen mit seiner fünften und zehnten Inkarnation die einzige, die die Regeneration unterdrücken kann. Während des finalen Kampfes gegen die Cybermen wird er weitere Male angegriffen und schwer verletzt, lässt die Regeneration jedoch weiterhin nicht zu und zündet unter sich eine gigantische Bombe. Diese scheint ihn so stark zu verletzen, dass er augenscheinlich stirbt, tatsächlich jedoch in eine Art von tiefes Koma fällt. Er wird von Heather und Bill zurück in die TARDIS gebracht, wo er schließlich durch die sich anbahnende Regeneration sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Genau wie bei seiner zehnten und elften Inkarnation erfährt er vor der eigentlichen Regeneration eine Art "Reset", was bedeutet, dass sein unverletztes Aussehen wiederhergestellt wurde. Jedoch stemmt er sich immer noch mit aller Macht dagegen, da er sich nicht nochmal ändern will und verlässt in diesem Zustand schließlich die TARDIS, wo er auf sein präregeneratives erstes Selbst trifft. (The Doctor Falls) Mit diesem und dem angeblich totgeweihtem Captain Archibald Lethbridge-Stewart erlebt er ein Abenteuer, während dem er und seine erste Inkarnation darüber sprechen, warum sie die Regenerationen unterdrücken. Letztendlich akzeptieren sie beide, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen. Nachdem er sich von seiner ersten Inkarnation verabschiedet hat, spricht er mit einer Erinnerungsversion von Bill, die ihm seine Erinnerungen an Clara Oswald wieder gibt. Schließlich zieht er sich in die TARDIS zurück und startet sie. Bevor er sich jedoch regeneriert, sagt er zu seiner kommenden Inkarnation, und damit eigentlich zu sich selbst, dass sie niemals feige und immer stark sein soll. Schließlich bricht er zusammen, rappelt sich noch ein letztes Mal auf und regeneriert so stark in den Dreizehnten Doctor, dass die TARDIS-Konsole beschädigt wird. (Twice Upon a Time) Anmerkungen *Der Zwölfte Doctor weist viele Parallelen zum Ersten Doctor auf: ** Beide Darsteller haben zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie die Rolle des Doctors übernehmen, das gleiche Alter. ** Beide Doctoren haben anfangs zwei Lehrer als Begleiter (welche zudem alle auf der gleichen Schule unterrichten). ** Beide Doctoren sind die ersten Inkarnationen eines Regenerationszyklus. ** Die Charakterisierungen sind vergleichbar angelehnt. ** In der zweiten Folge beider Doctoren tauchen die Daleks auf. ** Die Serie selbst dreht sich zu Beginn beider Doctoren mehr um die Begleiter, als um den Doctor . ** Beide stehlen eine TARDIS. ** Beide Doctoren treffen kurz vor ihrer Regeneration auf einander. (Twice Upon a Time) * Mit seinen ersten Worten - "Kidneys! I've got new kidneys!" - setzte der Zwölfte Doctor die Tradition fort, nach seiner Regeneration Teile seines Körpers zu kommentieren. Zuvor kommentierte der Zehnte Doctor seine neuen Zähne (The Parting of the Ways) sowie der Elfte Doctor seine Beine (The End of Time). *Wie der Kriegs-Doctor und der Neunte Doctor debütierte der Zwölfte Doctor, bevor der Regenerationsprozess seines Vorgängers gezeigt wurde. *Der 12. Doctor kann sehr gut E-Gitarre spielen und tut dies in Staffel 9 öfters. **Er berichtet davon, Ludwig van Beethovens gesamte Musik geschrieben zu haben und anschließend Beethoven diese hat aufschreiben lassen. Er erzählt dies als Beispiel eines Bootstrap-Paradoxons in Before the Flood. * Der Doctor stellt in seiner ersten Folge fest, dass er sein Gesicht bereits kennt und er sich selbst vermutlich damit etwas bestimmtes mitteilen möchte. ** Dies ist ein Verweis auf die beiden Rollen, die Peter Capaldi bereits vorher im Doctor Who-Universum gespielt hatte, John Frobisher und Lobus Caecilius, von denen letzterer auf den Zehnten Doctor traf und von diesem gerettet wurde. ** Diese Übereinstimmung wird ihm später in The Girl Who Died klar. * Der 12. Doctor ist die bislang einzige Inkarnation des Doctors, bei der im Laufe ihres Wirkens ein deutliches Haarwachstum zu beobachten ist. Galerie 640px-TwelfthDoctorTTOTD.jpg|Der Doctor kurz nach seiner Regeneration Doctor 12 Outfit.jpg|Das Outfit Peter-Capaldi-Doctor-Who-Season-8-Promo.jpeg|Der Doktor in seiner TARDIS community tb.png|Der zwölfte Doctor in seinem Intro Doctor 12 portrait.jpg Nr.12_Comic.png|Der Zwölfte Doctor, gezeichnet in der Version von Titan Comics en:Twelfth Doctor cy:Deuddegfed Doctor it:Dodicesimo Dottore pl:Dwunasty Doktor es:Duodécimo Doctor fr:Douzième Docteur pt:Décimo Segundo Doctor ru:Двенадцатый Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Zwölfter Doctor Kategorie:Hausmeister Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Class Personen Kategorie:Coal Hill Angestellte Kategorie:Gallifreyaner